Grande Success
The Unexpected Twin Novel Melodrama 10,000 years after the colonies original foundation, the solar system and its established planets have been beautifully in sync. Each planet cradled two Royal Houses that ruled each zodiac sign from their respective planet. The Moon occupied both the Leo’s House of Pleasure and the Cancer’s House of Home & Family. Through terraforming and natural advancement, The Moon developed many volcanic cities (whose territory was owned by the Leo’s) surrounded by large bodies of ocean with island villages (owned by the Cancer’s). Within the Cancer’s Capital lived two of the Astral Council members, Naava and Jukka, a married couple who always followed the strict Astral Council's Code. Before Naava’s time as a Council member, she was a princess of the Council. Both her mother Amaris and her father Sakeri were Sr. Astral Council members of the Cancer House. As Naava grew into the royal cancer woman her parents adored, she followed through with the Cancer tradition of an arranged marriage and was soon happily married to Jukka. After their marriage ceremony, Jukka and Naava were quickly trained and ready to take on their new positions in the Astral Council as the Cancer Representative. As young members of the council, Naava and Jukka burdened an incredible amount of pressure to strictly follow code in order to maintain such an impactful responsibility. The parents of Naava also made sure that Naava and her husband Jukka would follow in their footsteps as respectable council members. Along with the pressure of the Astral Council's large responsibility, there was pressure to have children in Naava's royal family. Now, one of the biggest rules of the code was a rule that made sure the system of separated zodiacs was secured. Each Astrological House had their own personal reproductive season. A reproductive season is the time frame in which two people have the opportunity to conceive so they can give birth to a child who remains in their astrological sign. If a family happens to give birth to a child in the wrong birth frame of their respective Houses, the family must abide by code and immediately have their child delivered to the planet and House that correlates to the infants astrology sign or the child may be drafted into the Infant Gladys Academy. If one fails to follow the rules of this code, they will immediately suffer the consequences. As expected, Naava and Jukka began trying to conceive as soon as the reproductive season approached. It wasn’t until the season was over that women were offered tests to reveal their fertility, so Naava’s emotions ranged from excitement to worry as the days grew on. Many of the women began to show symptoms of pregnancy early within the season, but it was Naava that became more and more worried as the questions from her family and council became more prominent. By the end of the season, every women was now given out tests to determine their pregnancy and due date. Naava was eager to receive her test and quickly ran home to her husband to determine her status, but when Naava approached her home, she noticed the vehicles of the rest of her family. Of course, a royal celebration. With her family, Naava revealed her test to be positive! With a few minutes left to find out her due date, Naava’s family and husband congratulated her and her parents went home, ready to check bacl the following day. When the due date came up, JUST barely did it make the mark! July 22. This worried Naava because this meant that if her child was born just one day too late, she would be forced to give it up. 9 Months after the reproductive season, the birthing season began. Many women of the Cancer House became mothers but soon the season was to end. July 22 ncd came, the last day of the season, and of course Naava, her husband Jukka and her family grew eager after overcoming such disappointment in this due date that tip toes the cusp between Cancer and Leo. Everyone new that this rule of the code code not be broken, especially by a member of the Astral Council. Naava was strictly monitored. It was 11:45pm and Naava began having contractions, it was time and at 11:50pm, her first child was delivered. A beautiful baby boy/girl that she would name Laz. Everyone was so happy with Laz but something to Naava wasn’t right. suddenly she felt more contractions and the doctors immediately began preparing Naava for another birth. An unexpected twin was approaching and so was the end of the birthing season in order to remain a Cancer on this planet. Panic grew in the room as everyone began to realize what this may mean. Naava’s family was frightened by the ticking clock and each minute felt like hours. Naava continued pushing and pushing for her child, and at 12:01am, her second child was born. Just as Naava was about to look down to her unexpected child, The Astral Council bolted through the doors of the room, dispersed to Naava, the nurse, the family and the late child. Naava began to beg the Astral council to let her keep this child, but of course this was not an acception in the Councils eyes. The Council followed procedure and lectured Naava to follow the rules of the code and then threatened her seat on the Council if she were not to be compliant. Naava complied and her second child was prepped for take off straight to the Infant Gladys Academy. Within minutes Naava’s heart was destroyed and yet filled with joy with her new bundle. The pressure of her family, her husband and the council kept Naava moving forward to make everyone happy and to keep her family afloat. All that was left with her when she was able to rest at the hospital was her newborn baby and a group therapy pamphlet, just as procedure would go.